Teenagers Gotta Love 'Em
by Diva Hippie
Summary: Story about the marauders and their teenage years at hogwarts. A kind of parody not for younger viewers.
1. Default Chapter

Hi ( Well this is my story. If you are very sensitive to anything sexually related I wouldn't read it. This is meant to be a humorous look at Harry's parents in Hogwarts not as a crude misrepresentation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One They Called Her the Scarlet Woman  
  
Lily Petals was no ordinary girl. She was fifteen and going out with star quidditch player James Potter. James was leader of a small group called the Marauders and they were the best of friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew made up the rest of the gang. Lily always hung around them not only because she was going out with James and her other friends were going out with the others but because anyway you looked at it they were all best friends. James had liked Lily for a very long time. Since he saw her on the train going to Hogwarts but at 11 girls were still "icky" and he had to avoid her. Lily had liked James just as long but she never thought boys "icky" Sirius never thought girls gross either. They had a fling in fourth year. Most people called Lily hurtfully "Scarlet Woman" because of the fact she often went down on guys. She could count on one hand the guys who she never went down on. Maybe this was the reason James went out with her. Maybe he felt a little guilty like he was using her. One day after a Marauder's meeting had just ended Lily came in to James in the room the Marauders found first year. The girls knew where it was, of course, as well they hung out in it after meetings. All the Marauders seeing Lily left quickly. Ok most all Peter was kind of stupid so they had to wait. Lily went up to James and started kissing him in a hello manner. James wouldn't just end at hello they fell onto the couch heavily making out. After five minutes of making out, James now being on top of Lily, James starting getting hard. "Sorry Lilly." He said Jumping up. "No, no don't be sorry come back here." Lily said. James knew what she meant. James went back to the couch where they started going at it strong. Like little rabbits. "James? Have you ever done this before?" Lily asked a little in pain. "Uhhhh no. Oh are you ok? What about you? Have you ever?" James asked noticing she was in pain. "I'm ok don't worry about it. Well everyone seems to think I have. It's not my complete fault." "Lily this isn't the time for your witty banter." "No I haven't. James you're shaking." "I'll be alright" and with that the two continued on like little rabbits nervous about being caught by the farmer. With just cause because not even three minutes later in walked Sirius and Remus. "So I was making out wit- OH MY BIG C0CK!!!!!!!!" Yelled Sirius noticing what was happening on the couch. "We're gonna leave" Said Remus desperately trying to not panic. After they had left which was only about five seconds after they came in James just kind of got a wee bit turned off and by a wee I mean really really really after all. Seeing you're best friends right in the middle of going at it with a girl isn't fun. Lily felt the same way. "James do you think they're going to tell anyone?" Said Lily as she pulled on some clothes. "No. If they do I'll hurt them. You're going to be little miss innocent ok?" "That can be done." With those last words they went down stairs to lunch. James not even looking remotely happy. 


	2. A Lunch To Remember And The AfterMath

A lunch to remember  
  
  
  
They went down to lunch together hoping beyond hope no one would say anything. They really should learn to trust their friends more. The great hall was decorated for Halloween. Huge pumpkins everywhere and candles floating above the tables it was all orange and black. The ghosts were looking very ghostly and Sirius was giving James impish grins.  
  
"Sirius do you mind?"  
  
"I walked in on my best friend doing the bad thing for a very write reason. So was it fun?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. My best friends walked in on me and the prettiest girl in Hogwarts." Said James just incase Lily heard.  
  
"James man you know I'm sorry. I'll knock next time."  
  
"You moron there won't be a next time."  
  
"Did you two break up?"  
  
"No but can we continue this conversation somewhere else after lunch? I'm sure we all wouldn't want people over hearing all this. Plus I want to keep Lil innocent sounding."  
  
"Lilly? Innocent? James the girls gone down on everyone in our year except Peter and a couple Slytherins. You can't keep her innocent when she's not."  
  
"You Jerk take that back now." Said James staring to get so angry that he was almost crying.  
  
"So you want me to take back the truth? Some friend you are. I want to speak the truth and you're not letting me. Well James Lily is a Whore!" At that point James having listened to Sirius say all of that pulled out his wand and screamed "Expelirittymus!"  
  
Sirius imedatly fell to the ground moaning in pain as James seething with anger was twisting his insides around.  
  
"James Stop it!" Yelled Remus trying to pry James' wand out of his hand forgetting all magic.  
  
At that point James stopped and as tears started pouring out of his eyes ran out of the great hall and out of Hogwarts not wanting to ever return to the pain he had caused. The pain out of love from the girl he loved. The girl he would always love.  
  
"Hagrid?" Shouted a very frizzled Lily. Her voice was mixed with tears. "Hagrid open up I need your help. Please. Hagrid I'm begging you. Please open up."  
  
"Lily? Are you ok? You sound upset. You're not the firs upset 'un I had to deal with. Come in"  
  
Hagrid what are you talking about? Have you seen James? I've been looking everywhere. James!" Shouted Lily in an exasperated voice as she ran over to him in the chair. James looked dead on his feet it was horrible to see. "James oh James. I had no idea where you went Remus told me what happened and everything that was said. Thank you for sticking up for me but Sirius is your best friend. He was speaking the truth. Sadly. But what does it matter? I love you I didn't love anyone else. I thought love was impossible that it was just a game or something fleeting until I found you. James Harry Potter. I love you and I will always love you until my dying day. No matter what and come what may. I love one man only. You. Lets get you back to the castle Sirius is sorry. I know you are please just come back. Darling come back."  
  
"Lily you don't understand. I love you to though but you don't understand at all. It's not that I'm afraid of going back it's that I didn't do that to Sirius. It wasn't me. I wouldn't do that to him. I mean I would of course stick up for you but that was a horrible curse. People have died from it. Never could I have done that Lily. Not ever." At this point James had to stop talking because he was hardly able to breath through tears. He didn't seem ashamed. Only Lily and Hagrid were there. It was alright. "Lily I love you and I love Sirius like a brother. Even at her worst you wouldn't be able to do that to your sister right?"  
  
"James are you trying to say something took you over to hurt Sirius? You're right. Again darn you James Potter I demand you stop being right. I couldn't hurt my sister like that ever. I know what you mean."  
  
At this point Hagrid was trying to get away from all this because he didn't want to seem like he was interrupting a moment but being a half Giant he knocked over a lamp causing Lily and James to Jump.  
  
"Oh Hagrid sorry we get erm a litt caught up in talking. Forgive us?" Said Lily knowing the answer.  
  
"O' course Lily but you two should be getting yerselves back up ter the castle its almost time for the feast."  
  
Lily and James caught up in the looking for each other and then talking lost track of all time as if it stood still for the both of them. It was nearing seven the feast was at eight if they left now they could have plenty of time to talk. "James, Hagrids right we should be going now." Lily said this stressing certain points James got the message they both got up and said goodbye to leave.  
  
"Lily."  
  
"James don't talk firs you kiss me then you say anything you want. Ok except that's a bad kiss because that would just be mean." Then they kissed it made them both feel better after the scare they got earlier.  
  
"Lily thanks for coming to find me. For even trying to find me. I can't stress how much I love you and how that made me feel. You finding me. I'm fifteen and some would say I'm young to be saying all this but it's true. I love you and would love to spend the rest of my life with you to protect you until I die. Lily Petals I love you more than words can express please tell me you even love me a bit as much."  
  
"Oh James I do. I do I do I do. I love you just as much. I will always. You don't have to die for me because I will never put you in any danger of having to. Oh James. I would love to spend the rest of my days with no one but you. I would take back everything I ever done just to make myself all the more pure for you. I would if you wanted me to. I could if only time could reverse but I wouldn't want to reverse anything between you and I stupid time travel. James Potter I love you beyond all words too. Promise you'll never ever leave me."  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily, Oh Lily I promise. Of course I promise how could I ever say something that would hurt you. How could I do something that would hurt you. But look at us getting all mushy we're almost up to the castle now we have to go in. I have to see Sirius. Of course you and I still have to kiss but-" James was very much interrupted as Lily kissed him and kissed him passsionatly."  
  
"James you must talk to Sirius to explain I'll help if you want me to. Lets go find him." And with that they set off in search of Sirius to help him learn. To explain and hope all would be well and mend the Marauders group.  
  
Guess what I own nothing. Yes this is J.K Rowlings and a lot of Quotes. I can't help that I quote people all the time. Who ever finds the people I quote tell me and well you'll get nothing but won't it be fun? Like wheres waldo. Oh and if you're looking for more adult rated things well trust me you wait there will be more. Just because this is Lily and James doesn't mean Sirius or Remus can't have their fun. 


End file.
